Verschwiegene Sehnsucht
by curlylein
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte. Hermine feiert Weihnachten bei den Weasleys, doch ihre Gedanken befinden sich an anderen Orten... SSHG


_Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören überraschender Weise nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling. Ein finanzieller Zweck wird nicht verfolgt und Ähnlichkeiten mit Lebenden/Toten sind zufällig._

_Und wieder schlägt das Curlylein zu. Sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen und musste sich an einer Weihnachtsgeschichte (wenig Inhalt, aber viel dahinschmelzen *g*) versuchen. Nehmt es als frühzeitiges Weihnachtsgeschenk an alle meine Reviewer und die, die es noch werden wollen *g*_

_Ich danke besonders **oFlowero** und **Vengari**, die sich gemeinsam darum bemüht haben meine Geschichte zu verbessern._

_@ **oFlowero**_

_Weißt du zufällig was über den Inhalt einer gewissen grünen Tüte? *knallharteVerhörstimme* Komm schon, es wird dir gut tun es loszuwerden... *Neugierdebeiseiteschieb* Du weißt garnicht, wie wichtig du für mich bist, nicht nur was die Storys betrifft - danke für die letzten 100 (habe aufgerundet) Jahre und auf die nächsten..._

_@ **Vengari**_

_Oh ja, die Texte, die ich von dir zurückbekomme, bringen wirklich Farbe in mein Leben *g* Danke, für die Mühe, die du dir mit meinen Geschichten machst. Bin wirklich gespannt, wie viele Wortwiederholungen du noch erträgst... ;o)_

_Und dann noch ganz liebe Grüße an **Herm84 **(ich warte immer auf neue Teile deiner Stories, sie sind einfach wunderbar und natürlich auf deine Kekse *g*)**, QueenBonnie, Primax, c[R]ud[E]dly, Elliot, Bluey1, Amalyinchen** und die, die ich jetzt unverzeihlicher Weise vergessen habe, IHR SEID MIR SO ANS HERZ GEWACHSEN! - eure Reviews bringen mich immer wieder in grandiose Stimmung, da weiß man, warum man weiterschreibt :o)_

_An alle, die das Pairing SS/HG nicht mögen, ihr seid hier leider falsch, also entweder versucht ihr euch bekehren zu lassen oder müsst von der Geschichte Abstand nehmen..._

_Ansonsten sag ich nur noch 'Fröhliche Weihnachten' und wünsch euch viel Spaß!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Verschwiegene Sehnsucht**

Noch einmal richtete Hermine ihre Tasche. Die Umhängetasche, die Kleidung für drei Tage, einige andere notwendige Habseligkeiten, sowie ein paar, in Weihnachtspapier gewickelte, Päckchen enthielt, begann unangenehm in die Haut ihrer Schulter zu schneiden.  
Sie befreite eine Haarsträhne, die den Weg unter den Riemen gefunden hatte und ziepte, während sie ihre Füße durch einen verschneiten Vorgarten trugen.  
Leise Flocken tanzten noch immer durch die Luft und ließen die Umgebung in stiller Vorfreude auf Weihnachten versinken.  


_Letzte Möglichkeit zur Flucht'_, dachte Hermine noch, bevor die Haustür des kleinen, windschiefen Gebäudes in stürmischer Wiedersehensfreude aufgerissen wurde.  


"Hermine" hörte sie Ginnys erfreuten Ausruf und fand sich Sekunden später in einer Umarmung, die ihr sämtliche Luft nahm.  


"Ginny", brachte sie hervor, nachdem diese ihren Würgegriff von ihr genommen hatte.  


"Schön, dass du da bist, komm rein, es ist ja eiskalt hier draußen"  


Der glühweingeschwängerte Duft, der aus der Tür waberte, ließ Hermine in dem festen Glauben, dass sie die frische klare Luft alsbald vermissen würde, doch sie folgte Ginny mit einem falschen, jedoch fröhlichen Lächeln in die Saunatemperaturen im Inneren.  


Nachdem sie sich ihres Mantels entledigt hatte und diversen Kindern - Rons Bruder Bill und Klara, dessen Frau waren in den letzten Jahren nicht untätig gewesen - ausgewichen war, die ihre angestaute Energie nur schwer innerhalb der Räumlichkeiten ausleben konnten, trat sie zu Ginny und deren Mutter in die so eigentümlich eingerichtete Küche.  


Sie erkannte den Herd, genauer einen leicht angedunkelten Topf, als Urheber der Anti-Frischluft-Kampagne und wurde sogleich mit einem Becher heißen Glühweins versorgt.  


"Ich habe mich ja so gefreut, als Ginny mir erzählte, dass du zugesagt hast. Letztes Jahr musste ich an dich denken. Nicht, Ginny? Hab ich nicht gesagt, die arme Hermine ist nun ganz allein in Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley hatte einen klischeehaften Erzählton angeschlagen und sah nun auffordernd zu Ginny.  


Die Angesprochene blickte von dem Tannenkranz auf, den sie derweil mit Strohsternen bestückt hatte und stimmte ihrer Mutter mit eindringlichem Kopfnicken zu.  
Hermine, deren Bewusstsein sich in schläfrige Sphären zurückgezogen hatte, antwortete verschlafen:  


"Ach so allein, war ich gar nicht"  


_Ihre nackten Körper schmiegten sich aneinander, nahmen Wärme und Nähe des Anderen tief in sich auf. Hände wanderten über Rücken und Po, Lippen über Hals und Schultern._  


"Ja, das traditionelle Weihnachtsessen auf Hogwarts. Dumbledore schafft es immer, dass sich alle wohl fühlen" spann Mrs. Weasley den Faden ihrer einseitigen Konversation weiter.  


"Was?" Hermine schreckte aus ihrer Fantasie, "eh - ja, das Weihnachtsessen, es ist immer wunderbar"  


Während Molly über das himmlische Weihnachtsfest vom letzten Jahr philosophierte, fesselte Hermine der Anblick des Feuers im Kamin. Die Flammen schlängelten sich um das trockene Holz.  


_Sie lauschte dem Knacken des Holzes, bis sie leise Schritte hörte. Die Schritte kamen näher und ihr Körper zitterte leicht durch die Vorfreude, die von ihm Besitz genommen hatte. Eine Hand streichelte sanft über ihre Lippe... ihre blasse Haut schimmerte im Schein des Feuers, das tanzende Schatten durch den halbdunklen Raum schickte..._  


Das Bild von damals verschwand und in ihrem Blick fokussierte sich Mrs. Weasley, die sie fragend ansah.  


_Shit'_  


"Wie bitte?"  


"Ich fragte dich nur, ob du dich gerne frisch machen würdest, nach der langen Bahnreise"  


Ein dankbares Lächeln breitete sich auf Hermines Gesicht aus.  


"Das wäre wunderbar"  


"Du weißt ja, wo alles ist"

~~~~******~~~~

_Sie wagte kaum zu atmen. Seine Berührungen schienen ihre Haut zu verbrennen. Langsam strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Hand, wanderte über ihre Arme, ihren Hals und nahm schließlich ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Seine Zungenspitze fuhr über ihre Lippen und sie spürte seinen unruhigen Atem. Sie seufzte._  


"Hermine, alles in Ordnung? Brauchst du noch Handtücher oder so was?"  


Ginnys Stimme drang durch die Badezimmertür und ließ Hermine aus ihren Gedanken fahren.  


"Nein, alles ist perfekt"  


Sie zog das Handtuch, in das sie sich nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche gehüllt hatte, enger um ihren Körper und spürte den Frotee-Stoff über ihre feuchte Haut gleiten.  


_Was ist los mit dir?' _  


Sie trat näher zum Spiegel und starrte in ihn, als ob sie dort die Antworten auf ihre Fragen finden würde.  


_Du bist erst einige Stunden von ihm getrennt. Du kannst ihn doch noch gar nicht vermissen. Du solltest ihn nicht vermissen!'_  


Sie begann sich abzutrocknen und anzuziehen.  


_So lang ohne seine Nähe, seine Wärme, seinen Geruch, seine Küsse...'_  


Sie schloss die Augen.  


Das laute Klappen der Haustür im Stockwerk unter ihr ließ sie erneut aus ihren Gedanken schrecken.  


_Verdammt noch mal. Alles was dich mit ihm verbindet sind Treffen. Heimliche Treffen. Nicht mehr als körperliche Nähe. Nicht mehr. Da gibt es nichts zu vermissen. Du bist hier, um im Kreise deiner Freunde und deren Familie Weihnachten zu feiern. Warum kannst du dich nicht einfach darauf konzentrieren?'_  


Verbissen versuchte sie ihre Gedanken in diese Richtung zu zwängen und lief dann zu der mittlerweile stark besetzten Küche.  
Nachdem sie Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Mr. Weasley und zu ihrem Leidwesen auch Percy begrüßte hatte, die von Einkäufe zurückgekehrt waren und nun mit geröteten Wangen am Tisch saßen, der jetzt mit einer Auswahl von Plätzchen angereichert war, setzte sie sich zu ihnen.  


Während Mrs. Weasley mit den Zwillingen diskutierte, die es doch tatsächlich wagten, ihrer Mutter zu eröffnen, dass sie für den heutigen Weihnachtsabend andere Verabredungen angenommen hatten, versuchte Hermine mit viel Mühe nicht wieder in die nebeligen Schwaden ihrer Tagträume abzudriften.  


"Nächstes Jahr, gehen wir zu Weihnachten bestimmt nicht weg, Mom" versuchte Fred seine Mutter zu beruhigen.  


"Das habt ihr letztes Jahr auch gesagt"  


_Letztes Jahr, es war fast genauso wie dieses Jahr, und doch würde es sich wohl vollkommen anders entwickeln. Sie hatte sich zurückgezogen. Sie hatte keine Lust. Keine Lust auf Weihnachten. Keine Lust auf Fröhlichkeit, Gemeinsamkeit. Und vor allem stand ihr der Sinn nicht nach den albernen Spielen, zu denen Dumbledore mit Begeisterung aufrief.  
In ihre Räume zurückgezogen hatte sie es sich, in ihren Bademantel gehüllt, mit einem Buch vor ihrem Kamin bequem gemacht.  
Ja und dann war er plötzlich aufgetaucht. _  


"Nun Hermine, erzähl mal, wie du zu der Stelle in Hogwarts gekommen bist, aus dem Gerede meiner Frau, werde ich ja nie so recht schlau" forderte sie Mr. Weasley mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf.  


"Ach, da gibt es gar nicht so viel zu erzählen. Für mein Studium an der Zaubereruni in Stonehenge musste ich einige Recherchen in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts unternehmen und Sie kennen ja Dumbledore. Er hat mir sofort ein paar Zimmer herrichten lassen. Na ja, gegen Ende meiner Bücherlese, das war wohl so im Januar, fiel plötzlich die Lehrkraft in Muggelkunde aus und da fragte Albus mich, ob ich den Unterricht für eine Weile übernehmen könne, da dieses Thema für mich nun mal kein Problem war. Ich habe ihm zugesagt und bis jetzt sind wir einfach dabei geblieben"  


"So ist das also. Und für wie lange möchtest du es machen, ich meine, ist es was für immer?"  


"Na ja, am Anfang habe ich es als Kurzzeitlösung gesehen"  


_Ein Ausrutscher'_  


"dann wollte ich weiter studieren"  


_es sollte sich nicht wiederholen, wir konnten damit umgehen'_  


"doch jetzt bin ich schon fast ein Jahr dabei geblieben und es gefällt mir"  


_die Sehnsucht blieb - ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen - heimliche Treffen - nicht mehr und doch so viel_.  


"es könnte etwas für immer werden"  


_auch wenn es das noch nicht ist'_  


"Essen"   


Molly, die während ihrer Unterhaltung, mit Hilfe von Ginny und Harry, den großen Eichentisch im Wohnzimmer gedeckt hatte, blickte durch die Tür.   
Sie standen auf und liefen in den weihnachtlich geschmückten Raum. In Höhe der Tür drängelte sich Percy neben sie und zeigte mit einem schleimigen Grinsen nach oben.  


"Mistelzweig"  


"Ein sehr schönes Gewächs, wird häufig zur Weihnachtszeit verwendet" sagte Hermine trocken und lief weiter.  


_das wäre ja noch schöner'_  


Das Essen verlief in Stille bis Bill und Klara schließlich auftauchten. Unter den anklagenden Augen Mrs. Weasleys entschuldigten sie ihre Verspätung und setzten sich zu ihnen. Mit einem Zwinkern erklärte Bill ihr nur, dass sie noch etwas zu organisieren hatten und die Milde, die sich in Mrs. Weasleys Gesichtszüge schlich, überraschte Hermine ein wenig.  


Während Bills Söhne Jeremy und Raphael immer unruhiger wurden und auch seine Tochter Sam immer wieder gebannt zur Uhr schaute, verlagerte sich die gesättigte Gesellschaft auf das Sofa und die Sessel, die um den Kamin aufgebaut waren und einen wunderbaren Blick auf den geschmückten Tannenbaum boten.  


Hermine schaute, in einem Sessel sitzend, auf die Uhr.   
Ein wohliger Schauer lief über ihren Rücken.  
Sie kannte diese Uhrzeit nur zu genau.  


_Sie löste Nervosität in ihr aus. Sie wusste, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie die wohlbekannten Schritte hörte, das Klappen der Tür, das Rauschen des Umhangs... Er wusste, wo sie auf ihn wartete, er kannte ihre Ungeduld... Sie sah, wie er aus der Dunkelheit trat... sie fühlte seine Hände, auf jedem Zentimeter ihres Körpers, spürte seinen Atem... _  
_Irgendwann würden sie keuchend daliegen, einander in die Augen schauen und ihre Nähe genießen... und dann würde er seine Kleider nehmen, sie zudecken und ohne ein weiteres Wort verlassen... und sie? Sie würde ihm wehmütig nachblicken. Seinen Umriss in der Dunkelheit verschwimmen sehen. Wieder würde sie in Sehnsucht nach ihm verbrennen. Wieder würde er sie am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr beachten und wieder würde sie dennoch auf ihn warten..._  


"Oh Kinder, wer könnte das nur sein?" fragte Mrs. Weasley fröhlich. Es hatte an der Tür geklopft.  


Sie eilte zur Tür und Minuten später kam sie mit einem rot-gekleideten, weißbärtigen Mann wieder, der ein Gesicht machte, als würde er sich abgrundtief für sein Handeln hassen.  


_Sch*** Job, was Kumpel?'_  


Der Weihnachtsmann trat mit bedrohlichen Schritten auf die Kinder zu und zog dann mit überraschender Freundlichkeit das übliche Programm durch, was Hermine am Rande ihrer Gedanken erfasste.  


_Ihre Finger streichelten seine blasse Haut und fuhren durch seine dunklen Haare. Die Nächte gehörten ihnen, ihnen allein._  


"Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder kommt dir der Weihnachtsmann auch so bekannt vor?" fragte Ginny sie leise, die sich zu ihr gebeugt hatte.  


"Ja, ja" antwortete Hermine geistesabwesend.  


_Einen Moment hielten sie sich fest umschlungen und genossen die Wärme des Anderen._  


Ein Schatten legte sich über sie.  
Sie blickte auf, direkt vor ihr stand der Weihnachtsmann.  


"Ho ho ho, bist du auch immer schön artig gewesen?" fragte er sie und sie verdrehte innerlich die Augen.  


"Hier für dich, Hermine" sagte der Weißbärtige und reichte ihr eine blutrote Rose.  


Ganz perplex starrte Hermine auf diese, während der Weihnachtsmann mit forschen Schritten aus dem Zimmer trat. Woher kannte er ihren Namen? Sie sah ihm hinterher und musste erschreckt feststellen, wie ihr dieser zuzwinkerte.  


"So was, so was, so was, du hast tatsächlich den Weihnachtsmann um den Finger gewickelt" sagte Ginny grinsend.  


Hermine betrachtete die Blume. Derjenige, der sie getrocknet hatte, musste dieses Handwerk eindeutig beherrschen. Ein merkwürdiger Geruch ging von der Blume aus, so als hätte man sie mit Kräutern zusammen getrocknet. Sie spürte ein paar unruhige Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. Sie kannte diesen Geruch - und ob sie diesen Geruch kannte, sie hatte ihn so intensiv wie kaum einen anderen studiert.  


"Ich komme gleich wieder" murmelte sie und lief aus dem Zimmer, durch den Flur, hinaus in die eisige Kälte.  


In einiger Entfernung sah sie einige Zipfel des roten Mantels. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Der Schnee dämpfte ihre Tritte und völlig außer Atem erreichte sie den Mann, der sich erstaunt umdrehte.  


"Weihnachtsmann" sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte unter ihrem unruhigen Atem.  


Ihr Herz schlug schneller.  
Sie sah in seine Augen. Im Mondlicht zeichneten sie sich deutlich ab.  
Sie waren hell, mehr konnte man nicht erkennen, doch es reichte Hermine, um zu erkennen, dass ihre Hoffnungen vergebens waren.  


"Entschuldige" murmelte sie, wandte sich wieder zum Gehen und ließ den Mann überrascht stehen.   


Auf einmal spürte sie die eisige Kälte, die unter ihre Kleider kroch. Stumme Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.  


Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können, zu glauben, dass sie ihm soviel bedeutete? Wieso sollte er nur für sie eine solche Anstrengung in Kauf nehmen?  


Immer mehr Tränen suchten ihren Weg über ihre Wangen.  
Sie ging langsam zurück.  


Es begann leicht zu schneien und weiße Flocken blieben in ihren Haaren hängen.  
Als sie wieder in den Lichtkegel des Hauses trat, wischte sie ihre Tränen energisch weg.  


Wer war sie denn? Sie brauchte ihn doch überhaupt nicht. Sie brauchte niemanden. Sie war selbstständig. Sie war klug. Sie konnte Weihnachten im Kreise ihrer Freunde feiern.  


Wer brauchte da schon einen alten, griesgrämigen Zaubertränkemeister, dessen Lieblingsbeschäftigung es ist Menschen zu quälen?  


Und doch war ihr tief im Inneren bewusst, dass sie dieser Jemand war.  


Sie hätte hereingehen können, doch irgendetwas hielt sie hier draußen.  


"Du solltest hineingehen, sonst erkältest du dich und ich darf mir dein Gejaule anhören" hörte sie auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme in ihrer Nähe.  


"Severus"  


Sie blickte sich um. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet?  


"Nein, der Weihnachtsmann" sagte plötzlich eine Stimme direkt neben ihrem rechten Ohr. Sie spürte, wie er sie in seine Arme zog.  


Sie spürte seine Wärme, die angenehm ihre kalte Haut erwärmte.  


Sie schloss die Augen.  


"Ich dachte schon..." murmelte sie ihm zu.  


"Was, dass ich nicht komme oder noch schlimmer, dass ich mich in dieses peinliche Kostüm gezwängt hätte?"  


Sie schmunzelte.  


"Eigentlich..."  


Er gab ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Stirn.  


"Ich hätte es getan, wenn es nicht so viel einfacher wäre, diesen Trottel zu bestechen"  


"Also ist die Rose von dir"  


"Als ob er sie hätte vernünftig trocknen können"  


"Ja, das können nur wenige" sagte Hermine, während Snape sie losließ und vorsichtig seinen Umhang um ihre Schultern legte.  


"Ja, es ist fast so schwer, wie Mistelzweige zu trocknen"  


"Ist es denn so kompliziert?"  


"Wenn es vernünftig werden soll"   


"Und wie sieht ein vernünftig' getrockneter Mistelzweig aus?"  


"So" Er griff in seine Tasche und holte einen herrlichen Mistelzweig heraus.  


"Der ist wirklich sehr schön" sagte Hermine lächelnd.  


"Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen" murmelte Snape und holte mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab hervor.  


"Was?"   


"Wingardium Leviosa"   


Der Mistelzweig erhob sich und glitt durch die tanzenden Schneeflocken über die beiden Gestalten.  


"Mistelzweig" sprach die Stimme, die schwarzem Samt so ähnlich war, dann beugte er sich zu der lächelnden Frau vor ihm und versiegelte ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

ENDE 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich bin wie immer auf eure Meinung gespannt. 

...mit 'Warum einfach?' geht es auch bald weiter *Indianerehrenwort*  



End file.
